


Help, My Date and I Think Our Waiter's Hot

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Dates, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: “Can ya get me the most expensive-lookin’ bottle of wine that seems impressive but actually only costs, like, thirteen bucks?” Atsumu pleaded, choosing to overlook the fact that yes, the hot waiter did in fact hit on him, and instead focus on the looming certainty that his date would be there any second and he couldn’t risk being caught with a half-hard dick.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Help, My Date and I Think Our Waiter's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FULLY-FLESHED NSFW PIECE, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT

As he adjusted the tie that felt too tight around his neck, Atsumu couldn’t help but regret his decisions up to this point. If he hadn’t befriended that spirited redhead at the gym, he never would have been set up on a blind date. Going back further, if he’d never joined the gym, he never would have met Hinata in the first place, so he wouldn’t be in this situation to begin with. He joined the gym to bulk up after his brother got engaged to _the love of his life_ — yes, he says that with as much dropping sarcasm as possible, because while he’s glad Osamu found someone to make him happy, he’s more-so jealous that he’s getting married first. So really, he could blame all of this on Osamu, and he is eternally grateful that he has yet another thing to hold over his brother (however insignificant it may be).

So here he was, wearing a suit that clung to all the wrong places and a tie that made him feel like he was in an S&M situation, getting ready for a date that he no longer wanted to go on. Knowing Hinata, he’d be set up with someone equally as screwball as the redhead himself, someone who was athletic and energetic, someone that would keep Atsumu on his toes. He’d been single for longer than he cared to admit, even to himself, and he found himself craving any sort of human affection. He knew he needed to get laid when he accidentally brushed against some old guy on the bus the other day and he nearly whimpered from the skin-on-skin contact. It was bad, and Atsumu _needed_ it bad. And that desire was the only thing that propelled him forward as he parked his car in the restaurant parking lot, the couple dozen feet from the front door the only thing separating him from an in-person meeting with a potential dick to ride and having to send several “heyyyyyyy” texts at 3am.

His blind date had chosen the location, a nice restaurant on the edge of town that advertised its fancy cuisine and a romantic atmosphere, and Atsumu instantly felt out of place the moment he stepped into the establishment. The lights were dim to leave way for the candlelit ambience provided by each individual table, and the whole place smelled of cooking oil and a hint of garlic. The tables all had stark-white tablecloths covering them, and alongside the candles there was a small, decorative centerpiece to tie the place settings together. It was a much more intimate and elegant environment than Atsumu had initially expected, and sweat began pricking the back of his neck as the nerves started getting to him.

Atsumu had only spoken to his blind date once over a brief text conversation, so there wasn’t much in his way of knowledge about the guy. He knew his name was Bokuto Koutarou, and he knew that Bokuto had met Hinata at the same gym that Atsumu had. Beyond that? Zilch. He had wracked his brain the night before of all the interactions he’d had at the gym, trying to piece together in his head what he expected this Bokuto guy to look like, but he didn’t have much luck. The only defining word that Hinata had given him in the way of identifying him was that Bokuto was “hot.” _Thanks a lot, Shou, that’s gonna narrow it down_.

He alerted the hostess of his arrival, mentally patting himself on the back for being astute in calling ahead to make a reservation, and she very quickly led him to a table towards the back of the restaurant. Normally he’d be offended — “Do ya stick all the people yer ashamed of in the back of the restaurant?” — but Atsumu was almost relieved of their table’s placement. The less people around to see Atsumu flounder on his first date in two years, the better. Atsumu quickly took to fidgeting in his seat, anxiously popping the joints in his fingers and knuckles to pass the time as he waited for some hot guy to walk in.

“Hey, how’re you doing tonight?” Almost comically slow, Atsumu trailed his eyes from the table and up to meet a pair of very dark eyes. It took him even longer to snap his jaw shut — when did he start gaping like a fish? — and realize that this attractive man was talking to _him_.

“O-Oh, me?” Atsumu asked, wincing at how moronic he sounded. “I’m, uh… I’m doin’ alright, thanks. How are you doing?” _Great, now he sounded like the worst Joey Tribbiani impersonator._

“I’m great, thanks for asking,” the man said, although his voice sounded almost bored. Atsumu took a brief moment to look at the man’s appearance: dark hair hanging partially in his face and sticking up haphazardly in the back, an equally-black outfit to match, and large hands clasped in front of him.

Before Atsumu could relish too much in the fact that he’d like to have those fingers shoved down his throat, he shook his head to clear it before speaking. “Look, yer hot as fuck, and if I didn’t have a date comin’ I’d probably try and get ya to meet me in the bathrooms, but I’m waitin’ for somebody and—“

“What? Oh, no, dude. I’m your waiter for the evening,” the man quickly interrupted Atsumu, holding his hands up placatingly. “Did’ya think I was hitting on you? All I asked was how your night was!”

If his head could have melted from the amount of blood that rushed to his cheeks, Atsumu would have preferred that fate to having to deal with the current conversation in front of him. “W-Well, sometimes that’s all it takes! Ya ask a guy how his day was, and then suddenly his dick’s in yer mouth!”

The raven-haired man snorted out a loud bark of laughter, and if that noise had come out of anyone else, Atsumu would have wrinkled his nose in disgust. But because it came out of this hot piece of ass, he found it quite endearing.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Blondie, but I wasn’t trying to get a quickie. Although with you I wouldn’t complain,” he shot Atsumu a quick wink, and he could feel his pants get a smidge tighter in the crotch area. “But you have a date coming, right? Can I start you two off with a bottle of wine or some champagne?”

“Can ya get me the most expensive-lookin’ bottle of wine that seems impressive but actually only costs, like, thirteen bucks?” Atsumu pleaded, choosing to overlook the fact that yes, the hot waiter did in fact hit on him, and instead focus on the looming certainty that his date would be there any second and he couldn’t risk being caught with a half-hard dick.

Another snort and the raven nodded, pulling out a notepad from his pants pocket — that would have been nice to notice before Atsumu assumed he was being propositioned — and jotted something down with a golf pencil. “Can I get you started with any appetizers, or do you want to wait for your date to show up? If it goes well, I can reserve a bathroom stall for the two of you.”

“Geez, yer really lettin’ me have it, huh?” Atsumu chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Sorry ‘bout that. I shouldn’t assume shit.”

“Nah, you’re fine,” the waiter waved him off with a reassuring smile. “Made me feel like I still got it, y’know?”

“You’ve got more than enough _it_ , dude, trust me,” Atsumu scoffed, generously giving the man another once-over. He was wearing a tight-fitting black button-up shirt, and black dress pants that hugged him in all the right places, and if Atsumu was alone he definitely could see him drooling over the man. “I think I’ll wait for him to get here before I order anythin’ else. Thanks though.”

“Alright, I’ll go get you our _finest_ bottle of wine,” the man winked again, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips and suddenly Atsumu wanted that tongue to run across every square inch of his skin. “The name’s Kuroo, so just let me know if you need anything else in the meantime, ‘kay?” And with that, Kuroo spun on his heels and walked back towards the kitchen, only slightly aware that Atsumu stared at his ass as he left.

“Miya Atsumu?” Atsumu quickly turned back in his chair, afraid he’d been caught checking Kuroo out, only to come face to face with the most beefcake dude he’d ever laid eyes on. Goldenrod eyes met his own and held them there, and he altogether felt like he was floating but was also struggling to breathe as well.

“U-Uh, yeah, that’s me. I guess yer Bokuto Koutarou?” Atsumu cleared his throat and stood up from his chair, brushing his tie back into place before reaching out a hand for a handshake. Bokuto energetically clasped their hands together in a sturdy, brief shake, but long enough for Atsumu to feel how calloused and _warm_ his skin was against his own.

“You can just call me Kou!” Bokuto grinned brightly, and Atsumu didn’t realize it until later that night but that smile was the most addictive thing he’d ever come in contact with.

“Oh, yeah, alright. And Atsumu’s fine fer me too.” As Atsumu internally berated himself for reverting back to a kindergarten level of communication, he gestured for Bokuto to take a seat in the chair across from him. “I went ahead and ordered us a bottle of wine to share, I hope that’s okay…”

“Oh! Yeah, sure, thanks Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto nodded gratefully, gently placing the napkin in his lip. When he noticed Atsumu cock his head at the nickname, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry. I’m a nicknames guy. I hope that’s okay.”

“Sure, no problemo,” Atsumu waved off any concern before placing his hands back in his lap. Bokuto looked _good_ , and not just in a ‘oh, that man is attractive’ kind of way but in a ‘ _holy shit that man could deck me and I’d thank him_ ’ kind of way.

“So, er,” Bokuto hemmed and hawed for a moment, trying to gather his bearings. Atsumu watched the lump in his throat bob as Bokuto cleared it, and he mindlessly wondered what it’d be like to bite down on the tanned skin before the man finally got to the point. “Do you, uh, like fancy restaurants like this?”

“Eh,” Atsumu shrugged noncommittally, taking another look around the place. He really didn’t care for places like this, feeling much more comfortable in a place where he wasn’t required to dress like he was going to prom. “I’ve never been here, though. It’s nice, I’m just not really much of a tie guy, if I’m honest with ya.”

Bokuto let out a relieved groan — Atsumu had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from reacting to that in an unsavory way — and immediately took to tugging at his tie. “Thank _God_ , I hate wearing ties! Unless they’re keeping me strapped to a headboard, I don’t wanna even fuckin’ look at ‘em!”

It was a good thing the wine hadn’t been brought to the table yet, because if Atsumu had been mid-sip he would have spat it out and choked. _Tied to the headboard. Holy shit, does he have experience with that? Oh my God, I can just imagine his red tie contrasting against his tanned skin, and those fucking muscles straining as he tries to reach towards me, but he can’t as I make my way down—_

“Hey, you alright? Sorry, was that too much? My friends say I’m kinda honest to a fault,” Bokuto interrupted his train of thoughts, and Atsumu had to quickly shift in his seat to try and calm himself down.

“ _No_ , no, yer fine! I got lost in my own thoughts there, that’s my fault,” Atsumu chuckled, instantly feeling much more at ease with him. Bokuto was really easy to talk to, and he mentally made a note to thank Hinata for suggesting the date in the first place.

“Alright, here’s your house-suggested wine for the evening— Oh! Good, you’re both here,” Kuroo had walked back to their table, immediately taking in the two men sitting in front of him. “I already told Blondie here, but I’m Kuroo, and I’m your waiter for the evening. So anything you need, don’t be shy.” He placed two glasses and the ice bucket on the side of the table, taking the liberty to pour two generous servings of wine for the two men.

“Nice to meet you, Kuroo!” Bokuto beamed up at the man as he poured, and Atsumu didn’t miss the light blush that donned the raven’s cheeks. “And don’t worry, we’ll be sure to let you know if we need _anything_ from you.” And he certainly didn’t miss the implication behind that.

“G-Good. Can I get you two started with an appetizer?” Kuroo gathered himself, straightening up and putting on a professional expression poised with his notepad and pencil.

“Hm, could we maybe have a minute? I can’t decide,” Bokuto shot a glance over at Atsumu while he spoke, his eyes searching for something that Atsumu couldn’t quite figure out.

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” Kuroo spun on his heels and sashayed past them, and the two left at the table shamelessly leaned over to watch his hips sway.

“Jesus _fuck_ , are all the waiters here that hot or am I just too horny for my own good?” Bokuto asked aloud, and Atsumu chuckled.

“Thank God, I thought it was just me,” Atsumu breathed out in relief, leaning forward and putting his weight onto his elbows propped up on the table. “He came over and I just immediately assumed he was hittin’ on me like a dumbass. I think I’m just so pent up that I’m thinkin’ with my dick.”

Bokuto laughed loudly, and it was yet another moment that Atsumu realized he wanted seared into his brain forever. _What is up with hot guys having horrendous laughs but still somehow making them sound sexy?_

“How long’s it been for you?” Bokuto asked offhandedly, opening up the menu with a casual air around him as if he’d just asked how the weather was supposed to be that evening.

“Ah, relationship-wise or dick-wise?” Atsumu asked slowly, figuring that he may as well be as blunt as possible if Bokuto was going to do the same thing.

With a snort, Bokuto brought his heavy gaze to rest on Atsumu’s face. “Let’s go with both.”

Atsumu didn’t know which one to be more embarrassed about, but he felt as if he couldn’t lie with those eyes boring into his soul, so he relented in a barely-audible mutter. “Dick-wise it’s been a couple months. Relationship-wise has been… Much longer.”

“How long?” Bokuto prompted, leaning forward in his chair. “Here, to be fair, I haven’t been in a relationship since my senior year of high school.”

“What the _fuck_?” Atsumu blurted out, covering his mouth with his hand as a couple other diners shot dirty glances over towards their table. “How in the hell has someone like you not been in a relationship in that long? Yer, like, hot!”

Bokuto just shrugged, lightly tracing the menu with the tip of his finger as he took a moment to think. “I dunno, I guess I just never really saw the point in seriously dating somebody if they didn’t make me happy. And it’s pretty easy to tell when someone is fun or not, y’know?”

“I guess so,” Atsumu pondered, scratching his chin. “I guess yer right. The last person I dated was just ‘cause they were there, and I didn’t wanna be alone.”

“Man, we got right into the deep stuff at the start of the date, huh?” Bokuto chuckled, trying to lighten the mood when he saw Atsumu’s brows begin to furrow. “And to think, the _deep_ stuff was suppose’ta come later.” His smile broadened when Atsumu actually sputtered his wine that time, tapping his fingers on the table as he cocked his eyebrow. “So Tsum-Tsum, tell me ‘bout yourself.”

The first half of the date was spent getting to know one another, and Atsumu was very quick to deduce that Bokuto Koutarou was an awesome guy. Atsumu wasn’t one to over-exaggerate things, but if someone were to ask his opinion on Bokuto he would have to say that the man was a perfect specimen that was sculpted by the gods themselves. But aside from the body that made Atsumu continuously drool over his pasta, Bokuto was actually an extremely kind, generous, and overall interesting person. The blond found himself falling very quickly for the overzealous man, watching in awe as he recounted yet another unfortunate misadventure that he’d gotten himself into.

And he wasn’t the only one entranced.

“So wait, how did they find out?” Kuroo asked, his grin looking like it was about to split his cheeks in half with how wide it was spread across his face. After he’d brought them out their main course, Kuroo had kept coming back more frequently, eventually staying to hear a full-length story.

“They had been recording when they were doing karaoke, so they watched back the tape and saw me putting it in their air vents,” Bokuto shrugged, as if his sentence didn’t raise more questions than it answered.

Atsumu looked towards Kuroo, who had an equally shocked expression, and raised his hands over his hands incredulously. “I dunno, Kou. I’ve never had the hankerin’ to shove tofu in a stranger’s air vents.”

“That’s ‘cuz you haven’t been living, Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto declared, raising his pointer finger in the air. “Next time we go out, we’re definitely getting up to some hijinks. You too, Kuroo, you’re looking at me like I’m insane.”

“I think you’re verifiably insane…” Kuroo nodded, looking at Bokuto with a glint of mirth in his eyes. “But that sounds like fun.”

“Damn right it sounds fun, I’m a fun guy!” Bokuto exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table unapologetically.

“What about you, _Tsum-Tsum_? Are you a fun guy too?” Kuroo turned his attention towards Atsumu, and the way he teasingly spoke Bokuto’s self-proclaimed nickname for the blond made a shiver run down his spine. His eyes still held that glimmer of amusement, and Atsumu bit down on his bottom lip.

“Uh, yeah, I guess I can be,” he said hesitantly, taking yet another sip of his wine.

“‘Can be’? I dunno, Shou’s told me some of the stuff you’ve gotten up to and I gotta say, I’m interested in the wild side of you,” Bokuto teased, his expression matching Kuroo’s as he leaned forward against the table.

Atsumu found himself shrinking back into his chair as two of the hottest guys he’d ever seen stared at him so intently, his mouth slightly agape as he struggled with a retort. He’d never been in a situation where he was at a loss for words; if anything, he was known for being quick-witted and talkative, not this flustered asshole that wanted to drop to his knees with every provocative glance sent his way.

“Like, Shou mentioned that you have a tongue piercing, yeah?” Bokuto prompted, his lips quirking into a half-smile. “I think I caught a glimpse or two of it myself. Now, my question is: are you pierced anywhere _else_?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly at the question, and while Bokuto had his attention focused on Atsumu, the blond was intuitive enough to know what that shift in expression meant. He was quick to turn it on the raven-haired man. “Sorry to disappoint, but my tongue’s the only place I’ve got pierced. Kuroo, are _you_ pierced anywhere we should know about?”

He thought Bokuto’s head was about to snap off his neck with how quickly he whipped it towards Kuroo, and it was almost laughable if it weren’t for the fact that he was sitting at half-mast just anticipating Kuroo’s answer.

Kuroo mumbled something as he rubbed his hand over his mouth, and the other two men leaned forward even more in a strain to hear him.

“What? What was that?” Atsumu prompted, halfway relieved that he was able to tease him as mercilessly as he’d been teasing Atsumu all night.

“My nipples, alright? I got my nipples pierced when I turned eighteen,” Kuroo mumbled, shyly rubbing at his arms. (Halfway through the night he’d rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and Atsumu had nearly creamed his jeans at the sight of his forearms; and now was no different with the knowledge that just underneath that button-up shirt was two pieces of metal that he was desperate to lave his tongue over.)

Bokuto cleared his throat, opened his mouth to speak, and when no words came out he cleared his throat again. This process repeated a couple times before he was able to croak out: “Kuroo, could you get us the check, please?”

As soon as the waiter was out of earshot, Bokuto leaned forward across the table and looked into Atsumu’s eyes again, that same deep look that he’d sent him towards the beginning of the evening. “Listen, I like you. And not just in a ‘I wanna hit it and quit it’ kinda way — I mean I do wanna hit it, but I don’t wanna quit it, d’ya get what I’m saying?”

“U-Uh, y-you…?” Atsumu stammered, struggling to wrap his mind around what he was saying.

“I like you, Atsumu. I think you’re a fuckin’ awesome person, really, and I’d like to see where this goes with you. But… Kuroo… Fuck, I don’t wanna fuck up what I’m trying to get at because I really like you, but—“ He cut himself off as Kuroo came back over with their check, placing it in the middle of the table between the two men. His cheeks were ruddy, and he looked so cute that Atsumu wanted to die.

Shooting one more glance at Bokuto to make sure he fully understood what he’d been getting at before he was interrupted, Atsumu steeled himself and plastered on a suggestive expression.

“Hey, Kuroo, what time do ya get off?” He asked as innocently as possible, snatching up the check before Bokuto could grab it and grinning at the pout the man shot his way.

“Uh, in about half an hour. Why?” Kuroo answered, fiddling with his fingers in front of him — a nervous habit, Atsumu assumed, which made him all the more charming.

“Kou and I were ‘bout to head back to my place to watch a movie. Wanna join us?”

━━━━━━

He’d been clear enough in his intentions back at the restaurant, right? The three men were now sat on Atsumu’s tiny couch, watching some random movie they’d chosen on Netflix, squished against each other but not in a sexy way. Normally, all Atsumu had had to do previously was wiggle his eyebrows and maybe flirtatiously touch someone on their arm, and he was on his way to pound town. But he’d done that to both Bokuto and Kuroo, and here they all sat watching a cheesy romance movie like they were trying to maintain good Christian values. It wasn’t until he saw some movement in the corner of his eyes that he pulled his anxiety-riddle attention away from the television.

Bokuto was on his left closest to the armrest, and he had a pillow on his lap as he fidgeted on the cushion of the couch. Atsumu furrowed his brows, trying to figure out when the couch had become uncomfortable enough for someone to writhe in their seat, when a sudden realization hit him.

“Koutarou,” he purred, and the spiky-haired man snapped his head towards Atsumu. “Are you hard?”

“Wh-What?” Bokuto stammered, and this was the first time all night that Atsumu had seen the man look unsure of himself. “N-No! Don’t be embarrassing, Tsum-Tsum!”

“I’m not tryin’ to embarrass ya, Kou. I’m just wonderin’ what exactly it is that’s got ya hard? Is it the smell of the Pine Sol I used to clean earlier? Or is the fabric of the couch particularly arousin’ to ya?” It felt so good to finally feel in control again when back at the restaurant Atsumu had felt like a blubbering fool.

Kuroo, bless his heart, was quick to catch on and leaned over into Atsumu’s space in order to shoot an equally-teasing look towards Bokuto. His arm wrapped around Atsumu’s waist, tugging the blond flush to his own rigid body, and gripping gently at Atsumu’s hip. “Are you thinking about us, Bo?”

Sheepishly, Bokuto nodded, his grip tightening on the pillow in his lap.

“What _about_ us, hm?” Atsumu urged, melting into Kuroo’s grip. Bravely, he placed his hand high on Kuroo’s thigh, relishing in the sturdy muscle he felt underneath his palm. He slowly began circling his thumb into his inner thigh, and Kuroo let out a shaky breath from dry lips.

“Tell us what to do, Bo,” Kuroo added, leaning over and placing a brief kiss on Atsumu’s jawline before pulling away, much to the chagrin of both Atsumu and Bokuto.

“Fuck, um…” Bokuto whined, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough that Atsumu was worried he’d break skin. _If he does, I’m gonna lick it all better_. “Just — fuck — just kiss each other?”

“Thank God,” Atsumu let out a heavy exhale in relief as he quickly spun around and straddled Kuroo’s thighs, bracketing his own on either side. “I’ve been wantin’ to do this since ya hit on me at the beginnin’ of the night.”

“I did _not_ —“ Kuroo couldn’t even finish his argument before Atsumu’s lips crashed against his own in a passionate clacking of teeth and battling of tongues. Hands grabbed Atsumu’s hips in a bruising grip as his own trailed up muscular arms to rest in disheveled hair. When he tugged at the hair at the nap of the man’s neck, Kuroo let out a gasp that was enough for Atsumu to push his tongue past his lips, exploring his mouth. He needed more, _craved_ more.

“ _Fuck_ , Tsum-Tsum, that’s hot,” they could hear Bokuto sigh off to their sides, but Kuroo focused all his attention on splaying his hands across the expanse of Atsumu’s back to pull him closer to his own chest, before sliding his hands down to grasp his ass and squeezing it.

Atsumu shivered and let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper, moving his lips down from Kuroo’s to along his jawline and neck. He began with small, brief pecks along the skin before leaving nips and sucking on different spots, desperate to leave an impression — he wanted everyone to know that he, Miya Atsumu, had been given the opportunity to kiss one of the hottest men alive. Almost involuntarily, his hips moved in a desperate attempt for friction, and he felt his own half-hard dick brush against Kuroo’s, resulting in both men letting out shaky moans and parting from each other to catch their breaths.

“C-Can… Can we go to the bedroom? I’m gonna cum just listening to you guys, and I kinda wanna fuck Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto spoke up then, bringing both of their attentions to him. Atsumu felt guilty, watching as Bokuto was red-faced and panting just from watching the two of them make out and grind on his couch, and he wanted to give him his due attention. “Y’know, if that’s alright with you.”

“Oh _fuck_ , please, yes. I— Please,” Atsumu blurted out quickly, stumbling over his words as he clambered his way off Kuroo’s lap. “Kuroo could you, erm…” He’d never been shy in asking for what he wanted in the bedroom, but this was all new territory for him. What if Kuroo decided he didn’t want to have anything to do with him? What if he was there just for Bokuto? What if—?

“Atsumu, you look like you’re overthinking,” Kuroo chuckled, slowly standing up off the couch and adjusting himself in his pants — another action that Atsumu stored away in his spank bank for later use. “I just sucked your tongue into my mouth and felt up your ass. I think we’re beyond doubting ourselves in this situation, don’t you?”

Relief flooded through his system, and Atsumu straightened his shoulders. “I want Koutarou to fuck me while you fuck my mouth.”

Both men gaped at Atsumu from their spots in front of the couch, and for a split second Atsumu thought he went too far. But when both men quietly moaned and pressed at their clothed erections, Atsumu knew they were alright with the suggestion. All too slowly, the men raced into the bedroom, stopping every once in a while to press kisses to exposed skin and grope whatever body part they could reach. Atsumu’s bedroom wasn’t anything too impressive, but he was suddenly eternally grateful that he’d decided to spring for the larger mattress. Their shirts were quickly discarded, the two of them taking a long moment to admire the nipple piercings that Kuroo had talked about, before they fell to the bed.

“So you said it’s been a while for you, right?” Bokuto asked, wanting to confirm with Atsumu. “So I’ll take it slow and make sure I really prep you good.”

“I mean… I’ve… You don’t have to go _too_ slow,” Atsumu mumbled, breathing coming out in rasps as Kuroo kisses along his neck and left marks of his own. “I’ve… Y’know, pleasured myself before.”

“ _Tsum-Tsum_ ,” Bokuto moaned, reaching over to where Atsumu had previously directed him to grab lube and a condom. “You can’t say shit like that, I feel like I’m already gonna blow a load.”

Atsumu snorted but it quickly turned into a louder moan when Kuroo licked circles around his nipple, using his hand to give attention to the other one. Just as he was getting used to that sensation, Kuroo sucked gently and grazed his teeth against the sensitive nub, making Atsumu arch his back off the sheets and into his touch. Hazily, he could feel Bokuto start to peel his pants and boxers down his legs, the cool air hitting his dick and causing goosebumps to rise on the newly exposed skin.

“You’re so fucking hot, Atsumu,” Bokuto mumbled, showering the blond’s thighs with kisses and licking along the crease between his thigh and his waist.

With Bokuto solely focused on Atsumu’s lower half and Kuroo giving attention to his nipples, Atsumu felt like he was in heaven. The only issue was that the one spot he desperately needed attention was being ignored, and he couldn’t help the childish whimper that left his lips. “Guys, _c’mon_ , touch me, please… Fuck.” Through the fog that had taken over his mind, Atsumu realized that _holy shit he could use his hands_. With that discovery, he placed one hand in Bokuto’s hair, generously tugging at the locks with every jolt of pleasure shot through his thighs. His other hand went to Kuroo’s shoulder, gripping the skin there and definitely leaving impressions of his nails in their wake.

“If one of you doesn’t get naked and shove _something_ in my _somewhere_ , I’m leaving,” Atsumu threatened, his voice shaky and holding no heat behind it.

“This is your house, dumbass,” Kuroo chuckled into the skin of Atsumu’s chest, but pulled away all the same to pull his pants and boxers off. Atsumu raised himself up on his elbow as slowly as he could with Bokuto still pampering his thighs, and sucked gently on Kuroo’s exposed nipples, savoring the feeling of warm skin and the cool metal of the piercing. Kuroo shivered and cursed quietly, cupping Atsumu’s jaw in his large hand and holding him to his chest.

“Tell me if it gets to be too much, Tsum-Tsum.” And that was all the warning he got before Bokuto was pushing a lubed-up finger into his hole. Atsumu fell back against the pillow with a gasp, a thin string of saliva breaking from Kuroo’s nipple as he parted with it. He clenched the sheets underneath him as his breath caught in his throat. “Atsumu, I need you to relax for me.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” Atsumu grumbled, wincing as Bokuto’s finger fully sheathed itself into him. He willed himself to relax, taking deep breaths and looking over as Kuroo slowly began palming his now-naked erection to distract himself. That was almost enough to work, but the icing on the cake was when Bokuto began circling his tongue around the head of his dick. “ _Shit_ , Kou, some warning— _Fuck_!”

When Bokuto felt Atsumu’s rigid body relax, he slowly began pumping his finger in and out, skillfully lubing up his middle finger as he pressed kisses to the tip of his cock. “You taste good, Tsum-Tsum.”

“Here, let me do that. You focus,” Kuroo offered, looking almost too excited about sucking Atsumu off.

“S’not like it’s candy or somethin’,” Atsumu grumbled, but instantly began moaning against the joint pleasure of Bokuto fingering him open and Kuroo sucking him dry. His back arched and his fingers grasped relentlessly at the two mens’ hair. Kuroo moaned at the stimulation, the back of his throat constricting as he tried to swallow Atsumu, pushing his dick as far back as he could without gagging. He used his free hand to pump what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and almost simultaneously Bokuto decided to slide another finger alongside his first one.

“ _Fuck_ , Kuroo, st-stop, I’m—“ Atsumu twisted his head to the side and against the pillow, his orgasm quickly threatening to overtake him. He couldn’t even form the words before they turned into hoarse moans, but Kuroo quickly got the message and pulled off his dick with one last harsh suck and a _pop_. “Did you major in dick suckin’ in college or somethin’?” Atsumu quipped breathlessly, his orgasm staved off but feeling like his nerve endings were on fire as Bokuto now stretched him with three fingers.

Kuroo snorted and might have said something as a retort, but Atsumu was too fixated on the fact that his lips were swollen red and slick from saliva and Atsumu’s pre-cum. With grasping hands, Atsumu pulled the raven down towards him and engulfed his lips with his own in a sloppy kiss, using one to hold his jaw open for easier access into his mouth, while the other trailed down his chest and abdomen before wrapping around the aching dick. His hand made hasty work in spreading Kuroo’s pre-cum along his shaft and pumping, and Atsumu was rejoicing in the small whimpers and sharp breaths that Kuroo let slip into their kisses.

“Jesus, Tsum-Tsum, can I— Fuck, can I kiss you first?” Bokuto’s voice was strained, and Atsumu let his head drop back down to the pillow, breaking the kiss from Kuroo.

“‘M sorry, Bo, I’ve been taking up his mouth,” Kuroo chuckled, flopping over to the blond’s side and taking over in jerking himself off to give the other two some time.

“S’okay, I’m gonna take up somethin’ else,” Bokuto stuck his tongue into his cheek, and Atsumu gasped as the fingers in him thrusted up harshly, brushing against the bundle of nerves inside him.

The man on top of him kept up the ministrations, slow but harsh thrusts of fingers, as he leaned up and initiated their first kiss. If Kuroo’s kisses were hot and sensual, Bokuto’s were sloppy and passionate; Atsumu’s head swirled as spit ran down their chins, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Bokuto sucked on the tip his tongue and sent shocks of pleasure through his body with every thrust of his arm. Atsumu had one hand carding through the rumpled hair, tugging with every gasp that slipped past his lips, and the other hand holding onto Bokuto’s arm, relishing in every flex of his biceps and almost needing that rippling sensation to ground himself before he floated away.

“ _Koutarou_ ,” Atsumu whined, and with just a single word the other two snapped into action, knowing what the blond was begging for before he actually had to do so. Bokuto gestured for Atsumu to turn over on his hands and knees, but apparently grew impatient during the one second it took for Atsumu to understand the command, so he manhandled the blond until he was in the desired position — Atsumu wouldn’t realize until much later that Bokuto flipping him over like a rag doll was actually the hottest thing that had ever been done to him. Kuroo maneuvered until he was propped up against the headboard, and suddenly Atsumu understood why they were looking at _his_ cock like it was a delicacy. His forearms were propped up on either side of Kuroo’s thighs, and as he listened to Bokuto rip open the condom wrapper, Atsumu took a long moment to admire the _absolute snack_ that was placed in front of him.

Seriously, if Atsumu could choose one way to die, it would be from choking on Kuroo’s dick.

Atsumu shivered when he could feel Bokuto’s length rub between his asscheeks, catching lightly on his lubed-up hole. “Koutarou, don’t _tease_ for Christ’s sake—“

“Can’t help it, ‘Tsumu, this is really a sight,” Bokuto marveled, making Atsumu’s face heat up exponentially. Bokuto’s large hands spread across Atsumu’s back, calloused palms rubbing against the smooth, unblemished skin as he admired the man perched in front of him. “You’re gorgeous.”

“‘Nuff flirtin’, ya already got me in bed. Just fuck me already,” Atsumu huffed, growing impatient. He leaned forward, desperate to initiate _anything_ , and began laving his tongue around the head and over the slit of Kuroo’s dick. When the raven-haired man clutched at the sheets, Atsumu hummed out a content laugh and moved his hands to entangle with them.

Just as Atsumu took the head into his mouth with a gentle suck, he could feel Bokuto slowly sink into him. Inch by inch, Bokuto took it slow, and Atsumu made small grunts of assent as he tried to maintain a rhythm on Kuroo’s dick. It felt like it took an eternity, but finally, _finally_ , Bokuto was fully sheathed inside of him, his hips pressed flush against the back of Atsumu’s thighs. The grip on his thighs was tight, tight enough to leave bruises that Atsumu was excited to discover later, and all three men filled the otherwise silent room with their whimpers and pants.

“Oh, my God, Tsum-Tsum, you’re so tight. Jesus _fuck_ ,” Bokuto blabbered, his fingers digging into the skin of Atsumu’s hips as he tried to hold himself back from thrusting mindlessly into the tight, wet heat wrapped around his cock.

Atsumu pulled away from Kuroo’s dick just enough to speak, the head still brushing against his lips as they moved. “Jus’— Just gimme a m-minute, Bo. Yer fuckin’ huge.” His voice was slurred as he tried to clear the fog that had settled in his head. There was the prickling sensation of pain that settled in his lower back, but as seconds passed he could feel the tension start to ease and make way for pleasure. Sending a groan of acknowledgement towards Bokuto, Atsumu went back to work on swallowing down Kuroo, stretching his lips wide to take him in as deeply as he could.

“Atsumu! Fuck, _fuck_!” Kuroo cried out, hands flying to rest in blond locks. Tears pricked in the corner of Atsumu’s eyes, but one thing he was definitely known for was being determined almost to a fault. And dammit, if he wasn’t determined for Kuroo to fuck his mouth, then his name wasn’t Miya Atsumu. His hands rested on Kuroo’s thighs, fingers digging into flesh as he slowly bobbed his head, going all the way back up before dropping back down, keeping his cheeks hollowed out.

Bokuto promptly began gently thrusting, their moans being drowned out by the harsh slap of skin on skin and squelching of too much lube as his cock slid in and out of Atsumu’s hole.

“Look at you, ‘Tsumu. Taking us both— _Fuck_! You’re just a cock slut, aren’t you? God, you look so good with your lips wrapped around my dick.” Atsumu whimpered as he sped up, bobbing his head quicker and swallowing Kuroo down as much as he could and gripping tighter to his thighs, nails dragging down skin and leaving red marks in their place. Kuroo’s talent seemed to stem from his mouth, whether that be from sucking dick to dirty talk, and Atsumu couldn’t get enough of it. (Guess that’s another unexplored kink of his that this night brought out of him.)

When Kuroo saw Atsumu’s eyes start to roll back into his head, he couldn’t restrain himself in thrusting his hips up into the wet heat of Atsumu’s mouth, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His fingers buried themselves in blond hair, and Kuroo took over in thrusting up into Atsumu’s mouth, being wary of going too harsh and making the man choke.

“God, ‘Tsumu,” Bokuto gaped, speeding up his thrusts to match Kuroo’s. He leaned over and pressed wet kisses and sucked on any skin he could reach on the blond’s upper back, his warm breath cascading over sweaty flesh. “Ah, fuck, I’m not gonna last, ‘m sorry—“

Atsumu’s eyes shot open and he nearly gagged on Kuroo’s cock when he felt Bokuto’s dick slam into his prostate. His back bowed as he tried to chase that feeling, and Bokuto caught on just as quickly, aiming his thrusts for that spot over and over.

“Shit, I-I’m— ‘Tsumu, where—?” Kuroo stammered, his face red and coated in sweat.

In lieu of an answer, Atsumu just pushed his head as far down as he could, feeling his throat constrict around Kuroo’s dick as he swallowed around it. Kuroo swore, the fists in Atsumu’s hair sending twinges of pain through his scalp, but the only thing he could focus on was the warm liquid that shot down his throat. He did his best in swallowing everything, only a little bit escaping his lips and spilling down his chin as Kuroo pulled himself from his mouth.

With his mouth free, Atsumu let his shouts and moans escape his lips, the only indicator that Bokuto received that Atsumu was getting close aside from the fact that his hole was tightening around his dick.

“P-Please, Kou, please,” Atsumu whimpered, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Bokuto sped up impossibly faster, every time ramming into his prostate. One of the hands left it’s death-grip on his hips and he could feel it wrap around his aching dick, and that was what sent him over the edge. Ropes of cum shot out from Atsumu’s dick, and he felt his vision go white as uncensored curses and moans escaped him in what was probably the best orgasm of his life.

“Fuck, Atsumu— _Atsumu_!” Bokuto wasn’t too far behind, shooting his load into the condom with a few more harsh thrusts into the tensing heat of Atsumu’s hole. He stayed rigid and inside Atsumu for a moment, both of them slowly coming down from their highs and relishing in the afterglow before they had to get back to reality.

“So…” Kuroo spoke first just after Bokuto pulled out of Atsumu and flopped over onto the bed. “That… That happened.” He gently helped Atsumu lay down between the two men, pulling the comforter to cover all three of them so they felt less exposed once they were no longer hazy with lust.

“Pff,” Bokuto scoffed, his face buried in the pillow making his voice muffled. “Way to make it awkward, Kuroo.”

“S’good,” Atsumu murmured, unable to form a fully coherent thought. But it seemed like the other two men understood what he was trying to say because they slid closer on either side of Atsumu and threw their arms over his limp body. Soft kisses were placed on the blond’s exposed skin and the hair that was matted to his forehead was brushed back, and Atsumu further relaxed into his mattress.

He knew that they needed to have a conversation. What were the expectations of this relationship? Was there even going to _be_ a relationship? For all they knew, this was a one-time occurrence for Kuroo. And what about Bokuto? He’d said he wanted to pursue _something_ with Atsumu, but they didn’t get into a detailed conversation about that. But as strong arms held him on either side and sluggish breaths began to even out, Atsumu couldn’t help but to let himself be lulled into a heavy sleep.

They could have that discussion in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokuakabeam)


End file.
